1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a molded synthetic-resin belt connecting device, such as a swivel hook, a buckle or the like strap fastener, used for bags, knapsacks and the like articles, and a method of producing the molded synthetic-resin belt connecting device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One known molded synthetic-resin belt connecting device disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Publication No. 63-29124 comprises a swivel hook composed of a ring member and a hook member that are molded of synthetic resin in a separate condition and then are assembled together. The hook member has at its one end a split, radially contractible leg composed of a reduced neck portion and an enlarged head portion in the shape of a truncated cone. The split leg is pushed into an attachment hole formed in the ring member while it is radially contracted. When the head portion passes through the attachment hole, the contracted split leg resiliently expands radially outwardly to restore its original shape whereby the hook member and the ring member are rotatably coupled together, with the neck portion rotatably received in the attachment hole.
The disclosed swivel hook, however, has a drawback that since the head and neck portions of the hook member which are vertically split will be forcibly fitted in the attachment hole in the ring member, the neck portion is structurally weak and hence is liable to be damaged or broken during assembling operation, and is poor in durability. If an attempt were made to enlarge or thick the neck portion for a purpose of reinforcement, such an enlarged neck portion would hinder smooth snap-fit engagement between the vertically split leg of the hook member and the attachment hole in the ring member.